The present invention relates to a cigar punching device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved cigar punching device which is small, lightweight, and infinitely adjustable.
Smoking cigars has become a popular activity among many individuals. Recently, there has been an amazing trend of cigar smoking exemplified by the numerous cigar shops and cigar lounges established nationwide. In order to smoke a cigar, the tip of the cigar should be pierced, to allow smoke to be drawn into the mouth of the individual when smoking. In the past, a needle has often been used to pierce cigars. However, needles have a tendency to close the pores of the cigar, thereby preventing the smoke from being drawn into the mouth of the smoker.
Alternatively, a number of cigar punching devices have been used, which cut the tip of the cigar so that smoke may be drawn into the mouth of the individual more easily than when pierced with a needle. Typically, a cigar punching device includes a continuous tubular edge portion which is inserted into a tip of the cigar and twisted to sever and extract the cigar tip.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 297,956 to Ungerer disclose, a cigar piercing device including an outer tubular case with a center bar secured within the case. A sliding tubular cutter is disposed between the central bar and the outer case, and telescopes between a first exposed position outside the outer case to a second inoperative position inside the outer case. By projecting the tubular cutter forward to its exposed position and thrusting the cutter into the cigar, a tip of the cigar is extracted by the cutter and becomes lodged therein. When the cutter is withdrawn back into the case over the bar, the bar clears the cutter of the tobacco. This particular device has a disadvantage in that it does not allow the piercing device to be set at various cutting lengths. In addition, this device lacks any means to maintain the cutter in the operative position as it is being forced into the end of a cigar. Thus, adequate pressure cannot be maintained in order to punch the tip of a cigar, because the device is forced back to its inoperative and withdrawn position. Finally, the cutter does not contain any type of safety mechanism preventing accidental exposure thereof, which may result in inadvertent injury.
Several other solutions have been directed towards incorporating a spring in cooperation with the outer case and the inner cutter, which functions to urge the cutter to its inoperative position within the outer case. U.S. Pat. No. 1,734,620 to Giacopini discloses a cigar piercer with two telescoping tubular members. A cutter is secured to the inner telescoping case so that, when the inner case telescopes within the outer case, the cutter is exposed for operation. Once the cutter penetrates the tip of the cigar, releasing pressure from the end of the inner case causes the spring to expand back to its normal position, thereby retracting the cutter within the outer case.
U.S. Pat. No. 807,202 to Pintz disclose a similar structure to that disclosed by Giacopini, with an inner and outer telescoping case, whereby a cutter is secured to the inner case, and a spring is positioned between the inner and outer case for returning the cutter to its normally inoperative position. While these devices offer an advantage in that the cutter cannot be as easily exposed, they may still accidentally expose the cutter by pressure on the inner case, thereby potentially causing inadvertent injury to the user or others. In addition, these devices are further complicated by the need for a core ejector, which must be positioned in the middle of the device to clear the tip of the cigar from the cutter.
Moreover, the above-mentioned cigar punching devices, which require the use of a spring to return the cutter to its initial position, have a disadvantage in that tobacco may become wedged between the outer and inner telescoping tubes, thereby greatly reducing the sliding ability of the cutter. In addition, the tobacco could also become lodged within the spring, thereby reducing the efficiency of the spring.
Another example of a cigar cutter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 925,158 to Cragg. Cragg discloses a cigar cutter and perforator which includes an outer case having the cutting portion on the surface of the outer case. Thus, in order to sever the tip of the cigar, the cigar is inserted perpendicular to the device and then twisted. The cutting surface, because it is on the outer surface of the case, is always exposed, which increases the chances of injury. In addition, when using the device to sever the tip of the cigar, stabilizing the cigar in the cutter becomes more difficult because of the awkward positioning of the cigar with respect to the device.
Other attempts have been made to design a cigar punching device which is simple in structure, yet safe to use. Cigar punching devices have been as simple as constructing an outer case with a continuous cutting edge, which is shielded by a detachable cap. However, because the cap is detachable, it may become lost, thereby permanently exposing the cutting edge. In addition, extracting the tobacco lodged in the cutter becomes extremely difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,763 to Conte discloses a cigar punch and tobacco ejector. Similar to the prior art disclosed above, this cigar punching device is formed of two separate members, one member including a cutter, and the other member for housing the cutter when it is not in use. Associated with the cutter is a plunger assembly adapted to travel within the cutter, to remove a severed cigar tip from the cutter. Consequently, because the two members may be separated, the housing or storage member may become lost, resulting in a permanently exposed cutter. In addition, the structure of the disclosed cigar punch is rather complicated, resulting in a high cost to manufacture the product. Conte discloses the requirement of a separate plunger to remove the severed tip from the cutter, further complicating the device.
It is therefore apparent that a need exists in the art for an improved cigar punching device, that overcomes these disadvantages.